Corruption Of A Timelord
by Louisetothetardis
Summary: The 7th Doctor And Ace Are Taken Back To Galifray Where They Encounter An Evil Time Lady Ace It Sucked Through The Time Vortex Where She Meets The 6th Doctor
1. Gallifrey Aint What Is Used To be

The 7th Doctor And Ace Are Taken Back To Galifray Where They Encounter An Evil Time Lady Ace It Sucked Through The Time Vortex Where She Meets The 6th Doctor

The Corruption of the time lords

Chapter 1- Galifray Is Not What It Used To Be

Ace headed to the tardis kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She opened the fridge to see a full loaf of bread which, she took out two slices and placed them in the toaster and set the timer to 3 minutes as the toast was cooking she made herself a cup of coffee

"Eck" She spat it out "Bit more milk and sugar" She said to herself

Her toast popped up out of the toaster, she took out the slices and spread the butter off the knife onto the toast and let it melt. She sipped the rest of her coffee and finished up her toast. She decided to wash up herself so the doctor wouldn't have to do it later. She pulled the plug out of the sink to watch toe water go down. Now she was refreshed she walked down the tardis corridors to get to the control room, there were so many rooms in the tardis she passed about 3 6 bedrooms, a library and an indoor tennis court until she finally reached the control room where she's was met by the doctor.

"Morning Professor" She smiled as she walked in to see him at the controls

"Good morning Ace Good sleep?" The Doctor asked

"Yes thank you , doctor can I ask what an earth are you doing" Ace asked as she noticed he was using his sonic screwdriver on some of the wiring on the tardis wall panels.

"Well I'm trying to fix the chameleon circuit " He told her as a spark shot out of the panel "Oh"

"Chameleon circuit? What's that" Ace asked

The Doctor turned away from the wall to face Ace he was confused he thought he had explained this to her.

"Well the tardis I made to blend in wherever we land which is called the Chameleon circuit but it got stuck on a police box and then broke so we are now a police public call box" The doctor smiled

Ace smiled but she heard a strange beeping noise coming from one of the controls it sounded a bit like a distress signal

"Doctor? What's that noise"? Ace asked

The doctor looked at the round disc on the panel where it was coming from

"Oh no it's the teleportation device, we are being taken back to Galifray" The doctor replied

"What for what do they want with us" Ace asked

"I have no idea but it must be urgent" The doctor said

All they could do was hold on to any spare space in the tardis that they could grab hold of until they came to a stand still.

The doctor grabbed aces hand to pull her up from the floor. She rubbed the back of her head with the palm of her head

"Rough ride"

"Right off we go" The doctor skipped to the Tardis door and gave Ace a hand signal to signal her to follow him. Slowly behind him they stepped out of the tardis and into a room filled with white walls and furniture

"Right we are in the security compound" The doctor sighed

"Why are we prisoners"? Ace asked

"Nope because we can get out whatever is going on her must be serious" The doctor said walking down the corridors of Galifray

They reached a room with a jail cell in a court room, inside was a blonde hair girl, she had the resemblance of the doctors previous companion Jo but just younger.

"May I ask what's going on" The doctor turned to one of the time lords

"Doctor we need our help" He Replied to him

"How"?

"Well yours and Ace's you see this young girl in here is around Ace's age she has to make a decision and we need someone to persuade her not to" He told the two of them

"Al right I will see what I can do what's her choice"? Ace asked

"Her parents were killed I battle now she wants to go the same way she is convinced that she is going to look into the time vortex" He told her


	2. Trust Is A Very Valuable Thing

**Chapter 2- Trust is a very valuable thing**

**Ace Learns that Carley is not to be trusted when she lands back in time with the doctors previous regeneration can she save him from death?**

Ace approached the cell that Carley was in, Carley was the girls name. She cell was very large it was always like a hotel bathroom but she stayed in there isolating herself from the rest of the world.

Ace slowly opened the door to the cell and approached the girl with the doctor carefully behind her.

"Hello I'm Ace , this is my friend the doctor were here to help."

Carley lifted her head up, she had some sense of evil in her that Ace could sense she got a bad vibe from her

"You can't help me no one can just get lost" She snapped at them

Both Ace and the doctor stepped out of the cage

"Ace we must help her" The doctor said to her

"No! Doctor there's something not right here with her she's not who you think she is" Ace shouted

"Clever little girl" Carley said strolling out of the cell with two body guards by her side

"I trusted you what's going on" The doctor asked her

"With your companion gone and you locked up doctor I shall take over Gallifrey the first lady president" She laughed

"You can't do this" Ace said as the body guards dragged her into the time vortex, with a hard push ace was sucked inside and screamed as she whirled thought the raw power

"NO!" The doctor screamed and fell to his knees

"Take him to the cells" She laughed as her two bodyguards dragged the doctor into a cell where he was met a tall dark haired man

"Hi you must be the doctor I'm Hayden I'm very sorry about your friend there is a chance she is still alive" he told him

"No she's only human she's dead for sure" The doctor sighed and silently cried and he curled up in a ball in the corner of the cell

Ace screamed as she whirled through the vortex and hit the floor with a hard bump. She rubbed the back of her head as she stood up. She was shocked by the setting around her when she saw the control room of the tardis.

A Man in a multi coloured coat , pin stripped trousers and thick blonde curly hair appeared

"Who are you"? He asked her in his grumpy tone

"Who am I? Who are you and what are you doing in the tardis" Ace asked him

"How do you know what this is"? He asked back

"Oh no your...your"

"The doctor" He interrupted her

"Right! What regeneration are you on right now"? She asked him

"Sixth"He told her

"Damn I must have fallen through a crack in the time vortex you see I travel with the doctor but he's on his seventh life I must have fallen through the crack and landed her, same date, time, different year" Aces remark made her seem twice as clever as the doctor

"Wait through the time vortex you should be dead" He was astonished

"Look I don't have time to explain you must take me to Gallifrey before you are executed" The insisted

"Well I would love to but when you landed her the controls went kapoot we must wait an hour before the tardis has recharged" He told her

"Great now what"?

"Well you could explain to me what's going on over coffee" He smiled


	3. Discussion Over Coffee

**Chapter 3- Discussion over coffee**

**The Six doctor and Ace discuss the issues over coffee while the seventh doctor learns a secret about Ace**

It took a while for the doctor to realise he feel asleep but when he woke he was relived that Hayden was still there

"Doctor I have to tell you something" Hayden poked his arm

"What is it"? The Doctor asked

"When everyone enters Gallifrey they are scanned to check there species your friend Ace registered as part time lord part human" Hayden said

"What... well if that's true does she know"? The doctor shot up

"Oh yes she knows but she may use it to her advantage she's stronger than a normal human but if she thinks she can take on Carley she will die, Carley's a time lord she will not hesitate to kill her" Hayden rubbed his eyes

"So this means Ace is alive" The doctor smiled

"Oh yes but she feel through the vortex who knows where she could have ended up"

"So Ace tell me everything" The doctor took off his coat and put it on the back of his chair while sipping his coffee

"Right well me and the doc got called back to Gallifrey to help a young girl called Carley her parents died and she wanted to go the same way she we had to persuade her not to. Boy we were so wrong about her, she ordered her bodyguards to take the doctor hostage and me... she pushed me into the vortex and I landed here" Ace took another sip from her coffee

"So how did you survive"? The doctor asked her

"There's something I haven't told you yet my father was a time lord making me part time lord giving me more strength than a normal human" she smiled at him

A strange beeping appeared out of the doctor's coat pocket. He whipped it on and took out a circular device

"The tardis it's recharged" The two ran back

"Forget the tardis I'm going to make my own way there" Ace took out a key and opened a portal which she then jumped through

"Nice girl wonder if I might see her again" the doctor smiled

Carley's guards unlocked the cell and hoist the doctor up on his feet as they bought him out he was pushed on his knees and a blaster gun was held up to him

"Goodbye doctor can't say it's been a pleasure" She laughed

"I don't think so" Ace appeared behind the doctor with fire balls shooting out of her hands which knocked Carley off her feet

"I'm stronger" lightning flew from Carley into Ace knocking her to the floor.

"No"! The doctor cried as Ace lay on the ground pale and still

"Such a shame"

Green strobes appeared out of Ace's body and into Carley's exploding her body from the inside. Hayden managed to grab hold of one of the guards blaster gun blasting them.

The doctor pulled himself up as he ran to Ace holding her in his arms, tears streamed down his face on hers

"Ace I'm so sorry" Stroking her head

"For what"? She laughed as she moved her head in the doctors hand and he helped her off the floor

"You never cease to amaze me young lady"

"Oh doctor do you still have that yucky colourful coat" She laughed

"What coat"?

She just smiled at him like she knew something he didn't


End file.
